AvP: Xenomorph, Facehugger
Name: Facehugger Species: Xenomorph Height: 1 meter long Weight: 4 kg Dexterity: 5D+1 Perception: 1D Strength: 3D *Brawling: 5D *Climbing/Jumping: 4D+2 *Stamina: 3D+2 Move: 20 Special Abilities: *'Tail Attack': STR+2D+1 damage *'Constrict': STR+1D+1 *'Physical Resistance': STR+1 *'Improved Grab': To use this ability, the drone must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can use its tongue strike ability. *'Improved Grab': Aliens can grab opponents with their tails as a free action after a successful Tail attack. *'Skills': :*Hide: +5D :*Sneak: +5D :*Jumping: +5D *'Strangulation': If in danger of being killed while attached, the hugger will loose its sleeping poison on the victim in addition to constricting for maximum damage as it goes through its death throes. The victim must make a Strength check (Difficulty 20) or die. It requires a Strength check (Difficulty 20) to remove the tail from the victim’s neck. Strangulation damage occurs until the tail is removed. *'Facehug': On a successful grapple attempt from the improved grab, the creature attaches itself to the face of its victim. If the target’s face is protected (by helmet faceplate for example) the hugger will use its acid spray to remove the obstacle. Use an acid blood attack of 5D damage to attack the armor. If it fails, the alien cannot attach, but may grapple normally. If the victim is unconscious, the helmet may be opened or removed in one round. If attacked while attached, slashing or piercing weapons will do normal damage but have a 50% chance to do equal damage to the “host”. This will also release the creature’s acid blood on the surroundings, have a 10% chance per point of damage done of triggering the creature’s acid mist attack into the host’s face and chest interior and trigger its strangulation attack. Bludgeoning weapons do no damage to the hugger, but all damage from the impact is transferred to the host. *'Implant': Unless attacked, (the removal attempt counts as an attack) the victim is kept alive but unconscious until impregnation is complete in approximately 24 hours (20+1D hours). The facehugger then detaches and dies and the victim regains consciousness until the chestburster is born. The number and type of embryo implanted by a facehugger is determined by the size and mass of the host. If the host is dead, only drones can be produced. One drone can be implanted for every 13 kilograms of mass (minimum). If the host is alive, then any type of Alien can be produced, including a queen or praetorian. One praetorian embryo can be implanted for every 23 kg of mass. Only a single queen embryo can be implanted in a minimum mass of 45kg – but only one can be implemented regardless of host size. If the host dies after implantation but before the chestburster is born, the Alien automatically grows into a drone. This gestation period takes 1-4 hours for the drone and praetorian chestburster and 8-12 hours for a queen chestburster. The only way to remove the embryo between the time of implantation and birth is through surgery and a First Aid check (Difficulty 25). If the check fails, the surgeon can try again, but each attempt (successful or not) deals 1D points of damage to the patient. *'Acid Blood': For any physical attack causing damage to an Alien, there is a chance for “splash damage” from the acid blood. Count only that damage which gets through damage resistance. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the check of the melee weapon doing the damage modified as necessary. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the Dodge check for all those within 2 meters of the creature hit. Modify the Difficulty and subsequent damage by 1/2 if using bludgeoning or piercing weapons. Double the Difficulty and damage if the Alien is above the victim. Damage from acid splash is 1D per 1D points of damage inflicted by an attack causing a splash (round down) for a maximum of 15D. Armor and possessions must be checked on a failure. Any item must make a check vs. the Difficulty of the amount of damage inflicted. Failure destroys the item. Floor and surroundings must be checked as well for results of acid damage. *'Blindsight': Using non-visual senses, such as sensitivity to vibrations, keen smell, acute hearing, or echolocation, Aliens maneuver and fight as well as a sighted creature. Invisibility, darkness, and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the Alien must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object. The ability’s range extends to 20 meters. The Alien does not need to make checks to notice creatures within range of its blindsight ability. Blindsight is continuous, and the Alien need do nothing to use it. *'Invisibility': Because Aliens do not generate body heat because they do not have any external cellular activity. They do not show up on thermal sensors. *'Acid Spit': Adult Aliens can spit acid three times a day. Damage is 4D+1, range: 1-2/3/6m. Such an attack is performed at Dexterity+2D+1. Failure to Dodge also causes the target to be stunned for 1-4 rounds. Aliens are immune to their own acid. *'Hive Mind': All Aliens within 80 kilometers of their queen are in constant communication. If one is aware of a particular danger, they all are. If one in a group is not surprised, none of them are. No Alien in a group is considered flanked unless all of them are. *'Psychic Vulnerability': Due to the subjugation of Aliens to their Queen, weakened Aliens can have their actions influenced by a mind in an exalted state. Aliens receive a –1D penalty to all checks against mental manipulation for every 4 points of damage. If the Alien heals, these penalties disappear. *'Scent': This special quality allows an Alien to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Aliens can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. The Alien can detect opponents within 10 meters by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 20 meters; if downwind, it drops to 5 meters. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or similar, can be detected at triple normal range. When an Alien detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The Alien can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. Whenever the Alien comes within 2 meters of the source, the Alien pinpoints the source’s location. An Alien can track the smell, making a Search check, Difficulty 10. This Difficulty increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the Difficulty increases by 2. Aliens tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. *'Tremorsense': Aliens are sensitive to vibrations in the ground and can automatically pinpoint the location of anything that is in contact with the ground, up to 20 meters. They can also sense the location of creatures moving through water. Description: Looking like two hands joined where the wrists would be, the facehugger is short-lived outside the egg, which normally protects it. It will be dead within a few (2-5) hours after leaving its egg. Armed with a long grasping tail, a spray of highly-concentrated acid and the single-mined desire to impregnate a single selected prey using its extending probe, it will fearlessly pursue and attack a single selected target until it has succeeded in attachment or it or its target is dead. COMBAT The obvious attack that a facehugger has is to pounce on its unsuspecting victim of at least 13kg. Its can also crawl up walls just like other Aliens. This skill can be used to hide and to jump from the wall onto the victim. Source: *Xenopedia: Facehugger *Aliens: Game Over v0.8 (pages 101-102) *thedemonapostle